justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Esten Kei/Big Brother JDwikia - Week 2
'INTRO' Last week, DanceGuy151 was crowned the first HOH of the summer and after also winning the POV, his nominations stayed as they were. Later, an 1 to 6 vote also evicted Wubthereal Island Lover from the Big Brother house making him the summer's first evictee. It's Esten Kei and welcome everybody to Big Brother JDwikia! . ''BIG BROTHER JDWIKIA OFFICIAL INTRO 'THE HOUSEGUESTS: CHICHITHEMONKEY@BBJDWIKIAmemorywall.png|'''Chichithemonkey THEKEWLALEX@BBJDWIKIAmemorywall.png|'TheKewlAlex' IMAGOAT@BBJDWIKIAmemorywall.png|'Imagoat' JUSTDANCETYNKERMATTY@BBJDWIKIAmemorywall.png|'JustDanceTynkerMatty' DANCEGUY151@BBJDWIKIAmemorywall.png|'DanceGuy151' AESTHETICFARAZ@BBJDWIKIAmemorywall.png|'AestheticFaraz' FAMOUSLOGOS9098@BBJDWIKIAmemorywall.png|'Famouslogos9098' ERICH21@BBJDWIKIAmemorywall.png|'Erich21' JUSTDANCER12JA@BBJDWIKIAmemorywall.png|'JustDancer12 JA' JDMORAN@BBJDWIKIAmemorywall.png|'JDMoran' ZODIACGIRAFFE@BBJDWIKIAmemorywall.png|'ZodiacGiraffe' MIKEYROCKS33@BBJDWIKIAmemorywall.png|'MikeyRocks33' OGISHACR@BBJDWIKIAmemorywall.png|'OgishaCR' JDISBAE@BBJDWIKIAmemorywall.png|'JDisbae' . 'WEEK 2 - ''THE HOH COMPETITION Welcome to the 2nd HOH competition! DanceGuy151, as the former HOH, you will NOT compete on this one. Please take a seat. So, all you have to do is dance to the song above and send your score to my e-mail. You'll have to take a pic of your TV on the results screen and then send it to me. Your score CANNOT be from your Hi-Scores. It must be a new one. The person with the highest score will automatically win the HOH spot! Good luck everybody! '''SEND YOUR SCORES TO MY E-MAIL, ATTACHING YOUR WIKI USERNAME : someoneexample10000@gmail.com Please submit your score within the next 28 hours so that we can move on. The update WILL come in 28 hours no matter if everyone sent. Big Brother has many phases going on and we must take quick steps. Thank You. :) .' 'WEEK 2 - ''THE HOH COMPETITION ~ RESULTS! CORRECTED! So, with 6/13 submitions, the results are officially in! With a score of 13.156, the new Head of Household of the summer is.... OGISHACR@BBJDWIKIAmemorywall.png|'OgishaCR!' Congratulations! You have also won immunity for this week! OgishaCR, as the HOH it is now your responsibility to nominate two (2) other houseguests for eviction. Please take your time to strategize. You must send your decision to my e-mail ('someoneexample10000@gmail.com') within the next 20 hours. You should also tell me why you are nominating each houseguest of the two. See you guys soon with OgishaCR's decision! . 'WEEK 2 - THE NOMINATION CEREMONY OgishaCR: "This is the nomination ceremony. It is my responsibility as the Head Of Household, to nominate two (2) houseguests for eviction. Since i am nominated for HOH, i have a duty two nominee two houseguests for elimination, it isn't easy, trust me, i've done a huge analyse of a few picks that i left out, and i finally made my decision... I must say, it is very hard for me to say this but... my nominees are..... Chichithemonkey, because I honestly think he really doesn't take this game as serious like other houseguests do, he didn't send his score on Swish Swish, and we have a lot more to do on Big Brother, we don't have time to waste on irresponsibility,also he isn't really active on the Wikia. I'm sorry but it's time to go... Famouslogos9098, the similar reason as above pretty much, he didn't even send his Mangatar, and that is a red sign of another irresponsibility. xoxo, your HOH (OgishaCR)" Thank You OgishaCR. This nomination ceremony is adjourned. . '''WEEK 2 - ''THE BATTLE FOR THE POV This is the Power Of Veto! In this competition, only 6 players can compete. The HOH, the 2 nominees and three other random houseguests. Using a randomizer, I'll announce the three random houseguests: 'JustDancer12 JA, JDisbae and JDmoran.' That means that the 6 houseguests that get to battle for the POV are the following: 'OgishaCR, Chichithemonkey, Famouslogos9098, JustDancer12 JA, JDisbae and JDmoran' So, again, all you have to do is dance to the song above and send your score to my e-mail. You'll have to take a pic of your TV on the results screen and then send it to me. Your score CANNOT be from your Hi-Scores. It must be a new one. The person with the highest score will automatically win the POV! The POV will give them the power to save one of the HOH's nominees. They can also not use the POV at all if they don't want to. It's all up to them! If they do use it though, the HOH must replace the saved nominee with a new one. Good luck everybody! '''SEND YOUR SCORES TO MY E-MAIL, ATTACHING YOUR WIKI USERNAME :' someoneexample10000@gmail.com As I said again, please submit your score within the next 28 hours so that we can move on. The update WILL come in 28 hours no matter if everyone sent. Big Brother has many phases going on and we must take quick steps. Thank You. :) .' 'WEEK 2 - ''THE BATTLE FOR THE POV ~ RESULTS! So, with 3/6 submitions, the results are officially in! With a score of 12.893, the winner of the POV is... JDISBAE@BBJDWIKIAmemorywall.png|'JDisbae!' Congratulations! JDisbae, as holder of the POV you must now choose wether you want to save a nominee (Chichithemonkey or Famouslogos9098) or not. If you choose to save one, the HOH will then have to replace that nominee with a new one who can be any houseguest. You must send your decision to my e-mail ('someoneexample10000@gmail.com') within the next 20 hours. See you guys soon with JDisbae's decision! '.' 'WEEK 2 - THE VETO MEETING JDisbae: "This is the VETO meeting. This was a tough decision for me, I seriously thought about using it on one of you who I know has participated in a game show in the past but I think the cast should come to a consensus on who to send home this week, so for that reason I have decided to leave nominations the same and not use the POV. " That means that the nominees will stay as they are. Thank You JDisbae. This VETO meeting is adjourned. . '''WEEK 2 - ''THE EVICTION NIGHT Welcome everybody to the 2nd eviction night! Basically, the houseguests must now send me their vote to evict. You must choose which of the two nominees (Chichithemonkey or Famouslogos9098) you'd like to evict from the BB house. OgishaCR, as the Head Of Household, you'll only be voting at the event of a tie. Chichithemonkey and Famouslogos9098, you are not voting either. Now, everybody else, you must send me your vote. You must send your decision to my e-mail ('someoneexample10000@gmail.com') within the next 20 hours. The update WILL come in 20 hours. See you guys soon with the results! After the houseguests vote... So, the results are in and 6/11 people have voted. So: With 4 votes to 2, Famouslogos9098 you are evicted from the Big Brother house. FAMOUSLOGOS9098@BBJDWIKIAmemorywallev.png|'Famouslogos9098''' I'm sorry Famouslogos9098 but you have been evicted! See you guys on week 3 which will be posted shortly. I'm Esten Kei, and I wish you good night from the outside of the house of BIG BROTHER! . Category:Blog posts